Valentina Marcaius
Valentina Marcaius is an Imperial commander in the Imperial Legion. Coming from a troubling past, she put forth such troubles intro becoming an important member of the Legion, wanting to do good in a society full of corruption and power abuse. Though good hearted, she can be merciless when it comes to serving justice, and will not let anyone stand in her path. Biography Early Life Hailing from the planet of Cyrodiil, Valentina came from quite unique, yet abject circumstances before attaining her rank of commander in the Imperial Legion. She grew up as the youngest child with 2 older sisters and 3 brothers, often receiving the short end of the stick when it came to the standard pampering of the Marcaius family; a group of nobles and politicians obsessed with keeping up their own self-image among Imperial politics. As a child, she was heavily influenced by her siblings, most of which following the path to become politicians- something she took no interest in. However, her oldest sister Octavia took a separate path from the rest of the family as tensions grew among them, wanting to do more for the people rather than please the politicians. Moving to Tamriel Octavia was only 24 when she founded her humanitarian mission to Tamriel, wanting to help those in need while using stolen funds from the family. Valentina was hardly 13 when such plans were made, and seeing her sister as a role model, begged to accompany her. Albeit slightly unsure of taking on such a task of taking Valentina from her family, Octavia agreed, as well as convincing their 22-year-old brother Luca to come along. Valentina was eager to follow her siblings to another world, though such large amounts of funds going missing as well as the sudden disappearance of 3 members of the family was bound to raise immediate alarm. However, the brother having an underhanded profession as a programmer made it easier to cover their digital tracks and divert their trail from their whereabouts. Humanitarian Work and Capture Valentina helped her siblings with establishing a base of operations on Tamriel, recruiting those there in need of employment in return for basic necessities such as food, shelter, and water. It was a nice change for her to be able to help others regardless of being raised by such a ruthless and corrupt family, despite such a feat being difficult while trying to avoid being caught by their family. Bounties on Octavia and Luca were everywhere for theft and the kidnapping of Valentina, raising suspicion across empire controlled space, meaning one small slip-up would cost them their lives. Unfortunately, making deals with those living off of the grid meant limited access to background check, forcing them to rely on their own gut feelings when it came to potential outlaws and miscreants. Making a deal to provide a supposed run-down medical clinic with supplies ended up being a massive mistake, springing a trap set by the Marcaius family themselves. 2 years after the siblings’ disappearance, the family received a tip off from a criminal organization with whom they had secret ties to. The group was instructed to eliminate the two older siblings and return Valentina to the family under the suspicion she was kidnapped. Upon arriving to their base- the so-called “clinic-" the three were seized, and Valentina was made to watch as her older brother and sister were executed while she was injected with a paralyzing agent and eventually returned to the family. Return to the family, Escape, and the Legion Scarred for life, Valentina was kept in solitary confinement within the household after her return. Three years had passed until she had synthesized a plan to escape from their grasp, and seeing only one way out of this mess, she stuck with it. When the housekeeper came to check up on her, she took the chance and attacked them, bludgeoning them on the side of the head with a steel lamp and rupturing an artery, killing them. She then bolted out of the house after stealing the keys, but didn’t get very far; Valentina was eventually caught while trying to book a flight off of Cyrodiil and back to Tamriel, and was arrested under the charge of first-degree murder. She was given the choice of either death or serving in the Legion until she was either killed or died of natural causes; she chose the latter. Despite her being one of the many serving to pay off their time, she was treated with much more brutality than those serving voluntarily due to her crime. This, coupled with her given trauma shaped her into a fine, yet ruthless soldier. Proving herself to be a reliable addition, she rose through the ranks, eventually hitting the rank of Commander. Despite her unfortunate circumstances during her childhood and teens, she has proven her worth in the military, eventually gaining the respect of those who were once her greatest critics. Nevertheless, she still faces scrutiny of those close to her family who continuously prove to be her biggest obstacle that still must be overcome. Personality Childhood As a child, Valentina was often quite reserved around her elder family members, but lively around her siblings. Octavia was the primary one who would care for her, being the oldest and most deviating from the family. Expected to learn for herself, she was often forced to learn through trial and error, though with the help of her siblings she was able to get through most troubles. She never had a strong bond with her parents, likely influencing her rather rebellious yet carefree personality from a young age. Teens At 13, her move from Cyrodiil to Tamriel proved to be a massive change. From living a lavish, yet negelctful life, to one of hardships while fulfilling the needs of those who were stuck on a dying world, it had a great effect on her personality. Though never one to care about her own wealth or status, her new life as a philanthropist gave her a new perspective on her position in the world. She wanted to do more good for those in need, but these dreams were cut short when her brother and sister were killed and she was taken back to Cyrodiil. Traumatized, she cut off all social ties during her confinement within her own homes. Early Adulthood/Adulthood Kept away from the outside world for so long, she had a difficult time reintegrating after her escape. She tried to blend in, but found herself avoiding contact with others while also struggling to maintain her own sanity. She wanted to return to Tamriel to rebuild her life after the murder, but after being caught, she was forced into the Imperial Legion. Criticism from her higher ups and fellow soldiers gave her a hard outer shell, slowly growing resistant to any form of abuse that came from either of them. Her determination to at least be the best at what she does during her time as a soldier gave her a new purpose in life; she wanted to be a lethal soldier, but an effective leader- and that's just what she did. Her merciless and effective attitude got things done, and lead her to become a respected soldier within the Legion. She rose to commander because of this respect and pushed her to become a passionate leader, as well as a deadly tactician. Despite this, she holds loyalty and ambition above all else, using these as tools for inspiring her teammates and earning their trust. Combat Stats and Abilities Cybernetics Valentina, as a high ranking soldier of the Imperial Legion, has been outfitted with various cybernetics that can assist her during battles and missions of any type.. Her most notable cybernetics can be seen as flecks of silver within her golden eyes, noting ocular modifications that can provide realtime combat statistics and info on her and her teammate's vitals outside of using a helmet. Alongside this, she also has synthetic muscle fibers weaved within organic fibers, providing her with prolonged stamina and extra strength should it come to hand to hand combat or situations that require heavy lifting or pulling. She also has synthetic bone weaves, providing extra shock absorption near major joints and enhanced strength. Her nervous system has also been modified with assistance from researchers from the Adamantine tower which aid in reflexes, perception, balance, and overall awareness. A side effect of this, however, is becoming overly apprehensive in times of peace. Weapons and Armor Valentina is profficient with nearly all types of weaponry, but specializes in assault rifles. Prefering burst fire over rapid fire, accuracy is on her side as she is able to quickly aim and take down an opponent before moving on to the next. As for pistols, she prefers light and compact weapons for their easy maneuvaribility and storage. As such, it is easily concealable and can be useful when on stealth missions and when in casuals. She mostly uses stock weapons given by the Imperial Legion, though with her own modifications. She prefers stock weapons as they are generally more reliable than 3rd party weapon dealers, and are normally plenty of firepower as she is able to handle the more elite arsenal the Legion has to offer. Besides projectile-based weapons, she is quite experienced with close combat and is thus proficient with items like swords and brass knuckles. Her preferred close combat weapon is a dagger, given to her by her older brother Luca, and makes sure to have it with her at all times. Her armor is constructed of strong materials in order to keep her safe in heavy firefights. Such materials include a thick kevlar weave with high density foam on top and a heavy plate armor as the main source of protection. Such plating is made from steel and a thin layer of ceramic and ablative coating to lessen the impact of projectiles and disperse heat, and though it is decently heavy, it provides excellent protection for her combat style. An added bonus to her armor is the ability to disperse regeneration gel, though it has limited applications to minor wounds. Advantages and Disadvantages (TBA) Valentina, though very effective in close combat, is less skilled in long range. A skilled sniper can prove to be a detriment to her, but the moment she gets close the battle usually ends with a decisive victory on her end. Her cybernetics can be very useful for her in high intensity combat and have the potential to alert her to some attacks that may not be visible. Unfortunately, electronic cybernetics can be disabled through EMPs and can occasionally malfunction should enough trauma be done to the head. As for her musculo-skeletal enhancements, synthetic weaves can enhance stamina and her muscular thresholds while adding a detriment to her movement speed. This allows her to wield heavier weapons, but makes stealth missions more difficult. Category:Imperials Category:Soldiers Category:Females Category:Characters